WTF Just Happened?
by Sugarcult Babe
Summary: SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with the handsome convict. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her: in the bed of one Sirius Black
1. Chapter One: Just A Girl

* * *

**WTF Just Happened?**

By

**Sugarcult Babe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, why the fcuk (yay for using brand names in substitue of cussing!) Would I be writing on ? Use your brains, people, I know that you have them. But then again...I've been wrong before...

* * *

**Summary:** SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with him. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her. In the bed of one Sirius Black.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Just a Girl**

* * *

It all began not even two weeks after we all came home from Hogwarts. I was sick of being this young, delicate _thing_, always meant to be protected by others and never allowed to do the things my brothers could because '_I'm just a girl_'.

I hate that excuse. "You can't play Quidditch with us," my brothers would say. "Because you're just a girl."

Yeah, I'm a girl. But that's not why they won't let me play. Well, it is, actually, but it's not to look out for my well-being. It's because they are afraid to see if I might be as good as, if not better than, any of those boys at flying. I _am _as good as Fred and George, at least, and I am pretty sure I am better than Ron. Charlie is much better than any of us, of course, with his being the former star seeker of Gryffindor and all. But Bill and Percy, both of whom have never played Quidditch on a team or even taken any particular interest in the sport, were _certainly_ worse fliers than me, and I honestly can't see or even possibly _fathom_ why on how on earth anyone could be considered worse fliers than those two, but clearly that's the opinion of me that my brothers all held.

Oh, I'm getting off topic. I do that a lot. My friend Hermione Granger says that I probably have a chemical imbalance in my brain that muggles call Attention Deficit Disorder, or something like that.

But, back to my story. About two weeks after we left Hogwarts, I came into the kitchen to hear my mother discussing the infamous murderer Sirius Black with my father.

"But Arthur, don't you think there is even the slightest chance he could be..."

"Be what, Molly? He's a murdering lunatic! It's rumored that he was spotted in Albania a few weeks ago, and that's where You-Know-Who was rumored to be before the incident with the Third Task!"

"But Arthur, I mean, think about it: James Potter and Sirius Black were best friends; why on earth would he betray the Potters when he was such a devoted godfather and loyal best friend? It just doesn't make any sense, Arthur!"

There was a pause before my father spoke again. My mind was reeling: Sirius Black..._THE_ Sirius Black...had been best friends with James Potter, Harry's father? And he was Harry's godfather? Did the youngest, and last remaining, Potter know this?

Suddenly my father began to talk again, but in such hushed tones that I had to lean further toward the leaning doorframe to hear what he was saying.

"You-Know-Who has...persuaded...dozens of people to betray those they loved for him. I'm sure that persuading a Black couldn't have been more of a challenge than persuading a Malfoy."

This bit of information puzzled me. Blacks were as bad as Malfoys? I had heard of the Black's pureblooded ways before, but this came as news to me. I didn't think that they were that bad. But then again, Sirius Black had been insane, still _was_ insane: he blew up thirteen people, one of which had been a friend of his.

"Arthur..." my mother began again. "You must have noticed that a piece of the puzzle was missing. Something just doesn't feel...right...about the whole situation."

"Of course it doesn't seem right. That's because it _ISN'T_ right! Nothing to do with You-Know-Who is right, Molly!"

Right then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it was freezing cold. It startled me so much that I leapt into the air with a high-pitched squeal. My parents stopped talking immediately and I spun around to see Ron looking at me, surprised, but with a huge grin on his face.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

I whirled back around to see my mum and dad standing there, hands on hips. Dad wasn't much of a threat to my existence; he usually let things slide...but Mum. I felt a slight shiver go down my spine in fear of her temper.

"Y-yes, mum?"

"What-you-I-We...Urgh!" She let out a frustrated noise somewhere between and groan and a growl. I was fairly frightened she might turn rabid. Her face was turning bright red from suppressed rage. I had a feeling this wasn't anger _only_ about my eavesdropping. It might have had to do with Fred and George's continuous development of the Weasley's Wizard Weezes, the return of You-Know-Who, and something she was just not mentioning...

"Sorry, Mum," I apologized quickly. I could practically see the steam being emitted from her ears. Honestly, I was waiting for her to grow fangs and breath fire already.

"We..." she began with determined calm. "Are to go to a place where we, meaning the whole family, are to stay for the rest of the summer. I will inform Percy by owl to come meet us here. Charlie and Bill are to come as well, but they won't have to stay there."

Everyone, that is, Ron and me, stared at her in shock. Even Dad looked as though he hadn't been expecting this: his eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped open.

"Wh-what?" Dad stammered, once he had finally found his voice.

"It explains it in this letter I got this morning," Mum replied, pulling a slightly worn piece or parchment from her pocket. Dad took it and read it over at least twice. He tore his eyes from it to look at Mum again.

"Were you going to tell me?" Dad demanded furiously.

"Of course I was," Mum snapped. "I was about to, just a minute ago."

"Well, what on earth does any of this have to do with Sirius Black?" Dad postulated angrily.

"Sirius?" Ron suddenly piped up, snatching the worn parchment quickly. His cerulean blue eyes scanned over it quickly before darting back to his parents. A smile spread across his face, which seemed extremely ironic amidst the angry and confused vibes everyone else was giving off. "Doesn't sound too happy, does he?"

"Who is '_he_'?" Dad suddenly asked, looking between Ron and Mum. "Who is the letter from?"

I grabbed the offending letter quickly from Ron's hands, and read over its contents bewilderedly.

_Molly,_

_Dumbledore wishes (i.e. insists) that you and your seven (?!) children, as well as your husband, stay at my house this summer_. _Remus Lupin will be by in two days to take you here. Lucky you. Pack for...well, the rest of the summer...so basically bring most of your belongings. There are enough rooms for everyone. Hermione will be arriving a week after your group, tell Ron that. Harry can't come until August. See you soon._

_S.B._

S.B...S.B...S. Black? Sirius Black? I was about to voice my opinion, but my dad beat me to it.

"Are you trying to tell me," he began. His words were slow and deliberate, as though he wanted to be wrong. "That this letter is from Sirius Black?"

"And we get to go live with him? For the rest of the summer?" Ron asked. His voice, in contrast to our dad's, was excited, happy, and almost eager. I stared at him. He knew Sirius Black? The thought sounded ridiculous even in my mind. There was no possible way, that my brother Ronald Weasley could potentially-

"Ron knows him," Mom stated matter of factly. "Yes, we are going to stay at his house. You see, Arthur, what I was trying to tell you earlier was that-"

"Sirius Black. We are going to stay at a psychopathic, not to mention Death-Eater, killer's house under Albus Dumbledore's orders?!" Dad asked incredulously. The volume of his voice was rising steadily.

"Sirius isn't a killer! He'd never hurt anyone! Except maybe Pettigrew...or You-Know-Who...or Lucius Malfoy...or any Malfoy...or any Death-Eater, for that matter...and he'd probably hurt Snape...and maybe-"

"Ron, you are not making much of a point here!" Dad yelled impatiently.

Right then I heard two very loud, quite fake-sounding yawns come from behind me. I turned to see Fred and George standing there, and I highly suspected that their yawns were more for the purpose of grabbing our attention than to jumpstart their oxygen intake.

I sighed to myself, watching Ron and my parents argue, and Fred and George grin deviously at the chaos. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? A little short, I know. My original version was almopst twice as long but my computer (GRR!) ate it.**

**Computer:** burp

**Me:** Pig.

**Computer:** (grin)

**Me:**Okay, well, anyways, please review. The more reviews, the faster I update! See, it's a win-win situation, here, people**. Also, please tell me if you'd like this to be an R-rated story or a PG-13. I'm not sure if I want to (ahem) illustrate their sex scene (their meaning Ginny and Sirius) or not...**but I don't like PGs very much, so I can't change it to that. I can't help but cuss my ass off. See! See! There's that little voice!

**Doctors:** (take me away)

**Me**:( yells back to readers) **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter Two: Number 12

**

* * *

**

**WTF Just Happened?**

**By**

**Sugarcult Babe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, why the fcuk (yay for using brand names in substitue of cussing!) Would I be writing on ? Use your brains, people, I know that you have them. But then again...I've been wrong before...

* * *

**Summary:** SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with him. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her. In the bed of one Sirius Black.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

**Number 12**

* * *

There we were. All sitting around the huge, ancient oak table, eating in a strained silence. None of us could get any information out of our parents, both of whom were barely eating.

Fred and George were muttering inaudible phrases to one another every few seconds, and Bill was there, looking quite pale. His jaw was clenched and He was currently working on chewing the broccoli he had bit into ten minutes ago.

Charlie was sitting beside Bill, the burns on his freckled arms showing off spectacularly. Earlier that day he had been laughing with Ron about how a Norwegian Ridgeback (that he curiously called 'Norbert') had given him the souvenirs when they had tried to move him to a new colony. I was apparently not in on the joke, and when I asked Ron about it he scowled at me and told me to make sure I didn't forget my diary.

I knew he was just trying to piss me off. It actually just made me even angrier that it worked. After the whole Chamber of Secrets incident I had been rather terrified, to put it lightly, and wary (try _paranoid_) of any and all journals.

But the previous Christmas, of my third year, Hermione had found a beautiful one bound in the skin of a Chinese Fireball. The dragon hide was red and gold, Gryffindor colors, of course, and the paper inside was charmed so that only I, and those few I allowed to read it, could see the writing.

I wrote in it nearly every day, and lately there had been a lot to fill it with. Ron had attempted to steal it on more than a few occasions, but, as there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that I wanted _him_ to see what I wrote, his escapades to view my inner thoughts were in vain.

Several times I had allowed Hermione to read a page or two, when I didn't want to be overheard by Fred or George or some other sneaky eavesdropper. I had also let my dormmate Alyssa Bell, younger sister of Katie Bell, to read some things. But Alyssa and I had a row before the third task (mostly about whether Harry or Cedric was a better champion) and hadn't spoken since.

After we had fought I had caught her once trying to read my journal again btu, since I no longer wanted her to see any of my writings, she flipped through dozens of blank pages fruitlessly.

Lately, just in the last two days, I had filled over fifteen pages, thirty, including fronts _and_ backs, of how Percy had refused Mum's request to come home, insulted our family, especially dad, and Harry. Then I carried on about how Mum had then proceeded to burst into tears at all the overwhelming emotions of late, and how her sobs had been interrupted by Fred and George's window shattering. Then Dad went up and vented his anger by yelling at them. And Dad hardly ever yells.

And later that night I pen into my luxurious diary how we all sat in such a tense silence that it was almost palpable, and how Mum jumped and gave a small, mouse-like squeak when a knock sounded at the door, and how tattered Professor Lupin's robes were when he came in, and how he remembered all our names, and how Mum nearly broke down again when he inquired about Percy's absence, and how-

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" was my intelligent response. Professor Lupin smiled warmly at me, his eyes twinkling.

"I was simply wondering if you would be so kind as to touch the portkey, as it is scheduled to leave in approximately-" my former professor bowed his head slightly, showing off the gray hairs sprinkled among the caramel-colored locks. He glanced up again, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. The lines that were near the outer corners of his eyes were more pronounced as he allowed a half-smile to grace his lips. "-fifteen seconds."

I stared at him a second before processing this information. I felt my cheeks grow warm, and knew I must be blushing bright pink.

"Oh. Oh, um...yeah..." I muttered, stepping forward quickly and scanning for a place to touch the battered box of muggle cereal, in which I was sure the very first ingredient was sugar.

When I couldn't find one, Professor Lupin gently pulled me by the arm towards him, and moved so I could stand in front of him. I hooked three fingers over the top of the brightly colored, slightly dirty piece of cardboard, and bent my head slightly so that my long hair fell in front of my very warm face. I cursed myself for not having gotten over that crush back in my second year...

"Ready, everyone?" Professor Lupin said. "Seven seconds."

I saw everyone mentally counting down the seconds left in their heads. I turned slightly to the werewolf standing quite close behind me, and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly. He leaned closer to me to speak in my ear, which I was certain was glowing crimson.

"I can't tell you yet," he whispered back. He then hesitated slightly, as if deciding on whether or not to say something. "And-Er...well...Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Don't flirt with him."

"Who?"

"Just...don't, alright?"

"But-"

Right then, however, the portkey activated, and I felt the familiar pulling behind my navel as we sped towards our unknown destination.

Finally we came to a stop on an overgrown lawn that was dry and in great need of a good weeding. I immediately fell over the second we stopped, and Professor Lupin helped me up in a very gentlemanly manner.

We all stood and stared at the large house in front of us. It was absolutely huge: a mansion with at least three stories and an attic. It was built of black brick stone, with a wrought iron fence and huge, looming gates that kept us inside the unkept front yard. There were huge shrubs, twisting into grotesque, indistinguishable shapes.

The one nearest me almost looked like a serpent, but with a fantastically out-of-proportioned head and fangs of long, thick tendrils. I stepped closer to it, hypnotized by the way the makeshift eyes, two gaping holes in the shrubbery near the top of the colossal head, almost had a glow deep down in the center.

I continued closer, unaware of the fact I was doing so, and reached out a hand to...what? Stroke the unnatural creature-shrub? To give it something? Where did that thought come from? But yes...it was right...that was it! I had to give it something! But what? My gaze (why did everything look so hazy?) Landed on my outstretched left hand. That was it...that was the answer to all my problems! Offer my own left hand as a sacrifice to the waiting mouth, to the forest-green tendrils that were covered in large red thorns, to the-

I was suddenly pulled back from the plant just as the head snapped forward, and the unusually thick sprigs that were covered in the ruby red thorns sprung to life. I was out of its reach now, and I shook my head slightly to clear it. I looked around. Professor Lupin had pulled me back (oh, why did I have to blush every time he was within a radius of five feet?), and the rest of my family had moved up the walkway to the house. I turned back to the serpent-like shrub to see it settling itself comfortably into its previous position.

"Wh-what...?" I managed to gasp out. It was like I had been in a trance. Professor Lupin gave a small smile.

"Better watch out for some things around here."

And that was all he said. He turned and made his way back up to where my family was. I gave the odd plant one last curious glance before hurrying to follow. Professor Lupin motioned for us all to go towards a large wooden, old-fashioned door that had a silver snake embedded about three-quarters of the way up. Old-fashioned was an understatement: this door looked like it was from the 1600s.

_Probably was_, I observed, noting the rotting wood around the ancient-looking doorhandle. There was a deformed, dead tree on the right of the door, and it stretched its bent branches over the top near the wall. My gaze followed the dry, brittle-looking limbs until they landed on the number above the door: _12_.

Professor Lupin reached over and rang the doorbell on the right side of the door.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!** (I'll update sooner if you do!)

* * *


	3. Chapter Three: Sirius Black

**WTF Just Happened?**

By

Sugarcult Babe

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, why the fcuk (yay for using brand names in substitue of cussing!) Would I be writing on ? Use your brains, people, I know that you have them. But then again...I've been wrong before...

* * *

**Summary: **SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with him. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her. In the bed of one Sirius Black.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sirius Black**

* * *

Silence met our ears. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No one came to answer the door, and we couldn't hear anything at all. Professor Lupin, on the other hand, looked calm and very unworried.

Suddenly the door opened quickly, and Professor Lupin led us in right before it closed behind us. The second I stepped over the threshold an earsplitting screech reached my ears, and I felt as though it would be the last thing I ever heard. In my mind, I must have ben imagining a banshee, because I closed my eyes tightly and clamped my hands over my ears, though the screams still pierced my brain and eardrums like needles.

Quite suddenly they stopped, and I opened my eyes to see everyone in my family, with the exceptions of my mother and Ron, had their wand out and pointed directly at the heart of a tall man with black hair almost to his shoulders.

He was dressed in simple, plain black robes, though they were slightly dusty. The robes hung off of his rail-thin body loosely, and his cheeks were hollow, though he looked much better than his posters. I felt a scream catch in my throat as I gasped, resulting in a slight squeak.

_It was Sirius Black._

* * *

**A/N:** I know, it was REALLY short, but I will update as soopn as I possibly can, so don't worry. My acknowledgments:

**Konami Ishtar:** Thanks!

**Smeagol's preciousss:** Dude, TOTALLY awesome name! It rocks! And thanks, for the review and stuff.

**Elizabeth Turner:** OMFG you perv! Jk...but really. I'll probably make it R, but not until those chapters come into play. I like your name too. You like PotC? You should check out my PotC/HP crossover, unless you already have. It's called Elizabeth SwannBlack (I know, crappy title...) And my pen name for that particular story is Padfootz-luvr. It's ok, and it couldn't hurt to check it out, right? Well, technically, if when you clicked onto it the computer short-circuited or something and shocked you it could...but, assuming that won't happen, you should check it out!

**Sweet 16 Movie Buff:** OMG hell yeah! Sugarcult RULES! I went to Vans Warped Tour and they were playing and they rocked so hard it was just...unexplainable in mortal words. Sorry for the dramatics. I love Palm Trees and Power Lines! It's like the best CD ever! And thansk for the compliments! Btw, if Ginyn doesn't want Sirius I have first dibs. JK! I can share...are Mondays and Thursdays ok with you?

**Albus's Bitch:** Very...interesting name. Surreal. I like it. Kinda. Anyways, for anyone else who is reading this author's note, This reviewer's question was:

"Hey just y doesnt remus want ginny to flirt with sirius?i mean is that against(srry spelin aint good)the law in the hp world?  
albus's bitch"

The answer: Because Sirius is a sex-starved convict and will go fro the first pretty girl that shows interest. Remus probably knows Ginny (well, at least, my version of Ginny) pretty well, and knows she can be a flirt (cough)RemusMichaelDeanHarry etc etc...(cough) and knows that she could easily fall for Sirius' charms. Yes, as she is about 14 and he is around 33-35, I'd say that relationship could be considered illegal. But not from Hugh Heffner's point of view, so there you go.

**Diet Cigarette:** Thank you so much! I'll try to keep with this story until the end! There are so many SBGWs that just stop, and the author never picks it up again. Thanks for the review!

**DancerForLife3320:** Thank you!...I think...You don't know what to think of it? Thanks for the review!

**Trixie-Guest:** Oh, thank you so much! I've never gotten that high of praise! (Tear) I am so loved...lol. Yeah, people need to review me more! Jk it's fine. As long as people like my story and I'm happy with it, then I'll keep writing!

Ok, well, thansk for all the reviews, guys! **I WILL BE CHANGING THE RATING OF THIS STORY TO R ONCE THOSE SCENES COME INTO PLAY.** Just to warn you. Ok,

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	4. Chapter Four: The Headquarters

**

* * *

**

**WTF Just Happened?**

By

Sugarcult Babe

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, why the fcuk (yay for using brand names in substitue of cussing!) Would I be writing on ? Use your brains, people, I know that you have them. But then again...I've been wrong before...

* * *

**Summary: **SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with him. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her. In the bed of one Sirius Black.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

**The Headquarters**

* * *

**FROM SIRIUS' POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

I paced the dusty floor of my mother's room, anger surging through my veins.

Angry. I was angry. Angry at Dumbledore, for making me stay in this house that I hated. Angry at Remus, for agreeing with their former headmaster. Angry at Molly Weasley, for badgering me to clean the house before everyone arrives. Angry at Fudge, for being such a dumb shit. Angry at all of the Death Eaters, for being alive, especially Wormtail. Oh, yes, I don't think I will ever be able to stop being angry at the son of a bitch I used to call my friend. And I was angry at Voldemort, for ever existing, and his mother, for not drowning him when he was born. And, though I wouldn't admit it to Moony because that would be admitting he was correct, angry at myself for having ever suggested using my old house. And for switching secret-keepers. And for going after Wormtail the next day. And for having ever been born. I can blame my mum for that one, though.

Buckbeak was pulling at his tether grumpily, obviously no happier than I am about being under house arrest.

Footsteps sounded outside the dirty, dusty room, in the hall, and they stopped outside of the door. There was a knock, and I rolled my eyes. Moony...always so polite...

"Who is it?" I called mockingly. The door opened a bit and Remus poked his head inside.

"Who else would it be?" he asked incredulously. I shrugged. "We're the only ones here."

"Don't remind me," I groaned. Remus raised an eyebrow...how does he do that, raise one eyesbrow...I think I must have been attempting to do it too, because he gave me a very odd look.

"It's nice to know I am appreciated as your friend, Padfoot," Remus muttered sarcastically. I knew he was joking, therefore I could be equally as sarcastic.

"Always, Moony." Sarcasm really helps me vent my frustration, I've discovered. I can't leave the house? Might as well be a bitter prick toward Moony then.

"Alastor Moody is arriving today," he stated, ignoring my remark. My eyebrows shot up. Did Moody know I was innocent? He would curse me on the spot.

"Mad-Eye Moody?" I questioned, stopping my pacing an leaning against the wall, my arms crossed.

"I'm not entirely sure he enjoys it when people call him that-"

"Too bad. Won't he kill me on sight?" I continued. Remus looked thoughtful. I had been expecting a negative, but clearly no one had considered the fact that a paranoid ex-Auror might curse a supposed-murderer.

"I don't...think so," Remus said uncertainly. Yeah, that's reassuring.

"Hm. I suppose you'll feel no guilt whatsoever, then, when you have to tell Harry that I am dead because you forgot to tell an insane neurotic ex-Auror that I was innocent."

"I am _so_ sick of your sarcasm," Remus said angrily. He did not yell; Remus hardly ever yelled. He was a very calm person. James and I used to place bets on who could get him to yell at us first. I usually won. Unless James did something stupid like took all of Remus' chocolate. Then it could get ugly.

"I'm sick of being in this house," I retorted.

"You've only been here for two weeks!" Remus shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"That's two weeks too long."

"Oh, get over it, Sirius!" Remus said loudly; not quite yelling, but very loud all the same.

"I don't want to," I mumbled, pouting slightly. No wait, I wasn't pouting! Sirius Black does not pout!

Remus rolled his eyes and turned, leaving the room with a slam of the large oak door.

A few minutes later he returned, without knocking this time.

"Oh," he said, as though just remembering something. "And the Weasleys are arriving in about three days. But they don't know it yet. I need you to write a letter to Molly and inform her of this."

I was about to ask why I had to do it, but Remus left before I could make a sound. Cursing my werewolf friend to hell, I went over to the large wooden desk in the far corner of my mother's room. I found a piece of very old parchment, a moth-eaten quill, and an inkwell quite easily, and set about to write the note.

I finished, and, satisfied with my curt note, I left the room in search of Remus. I finally found him in the kitchen, writing very neatly on an elegant paper with a calligraphy quill.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, plopping down in the chair across from him.

"Re-creating my resume," he answered without glancing up.

"For what?" I inquired curiously, leaning over to read it.

"A job," he replied shortly, pulling it away from my gaze.

"Oh..." I said, leaning back in my chair until the front two legs were off of the ground. I propped myself up by resting my feet against the table. "But Moony, your job is to stay here and entertain me!"

"Do I get paid?"

"...."

"Hm."

"You are rewarded with the satisfaction of helping a friend."

Remus made a sound somewhere between a snort and a laugh...a snorgh...a lort...I dunno what to call it though.

"Do you not receive any satisfaction from helping me cope with my claustrphobia in this hell-hole, Moony?"

He didn't answer. I took that as a yes.

"Y'know, Moony, if you need money, you can just-"

"I don't want your money, Sirius," he interrupted. He continued writing.

"It's not a matter of whether you want it or not, Remus," I explained, completely serious now. "If you are in need of some cash, I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Sirius," Remus interjected wearily. He bowed his head slightly and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I just want a job."

I was silent for a few seconds. Then: "Don't forget to put that you are a werefolf."

"Dammit, Sirius!" Remus snapped. I stared. Remus usually didn't lose his temper like that. "Would you just...just...I don't know. Just..._go_...somewhere...please!"

Without a word (I was still in shock at his outburst) I left, and wandered back up to my mother's room. Buckbeak was gnawing at his tether again. I sat on the floor near him after bowing and earning his returned gesture. I leaned against the wall, knees bent and arms resting on them. I bent my head back and observed the cobwebs above me.

"I want out of here," I muttered to myself.

Almost three hours later, Remus knocked on the door.

"Sirius?" he called. I didn't reply. He opened the door hesitantly, and stepped inside. I hadn't moved an inch. He sighed and walked over to me, sitting beside me and copying my position.

We sat in silence for a bit before he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," he apologized. I acknowledged him with a nod. I had almost forgotten about it. Lost in my own thoughts, I had forgiven him hours ago.

"'S alright," I replied after a few minutes. "What time's Mad-Eye gonna be here?"

Remus didn't reprimand the nickname this time. "Any minute."

"Dumbledore had better cast that bloody charm soon," I stated, referring to the Fidelius Charm that Dumbledore was to perform, and act as Secret-Keeper, within the next week.

"I think he said he was going to perform it a couple days after the Weasleys arrive," Moony said thoughtfully.

"Why not before?"

"Molly has so many kids that it would be like telling a small army the secret."

"How many kids?" I asked, a grin spreading on my face.

The Weasleys were frequent visitors at the Potter house, and, once at a party, Arthur had brought his wife Molly, who was pregnant with their second child. The happy couple, along with their first two-year-old son Bill, had sat in the family room, deciding on names for their next child. If it was a boy, he was to be named Charles and if it was a girl it would be named Ginevra. That had been the alternative name for Bilius Weasley as well; Molly always said she wanted a girl, and she was in love with that name. Molly and Arthur were that perfect, cute couple that you just loved to hate. That had been the summer after my second year.

"Seven," My friend replied, a small smile also on his face.

I let out a bark of laughter. Seven children...that, for some reason, seemed like the perfect number for Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"And I taught five of them. Haven't met the oldest two, Bill and Charlie."

"I have," I announced. I had met them on several occasions, when I had been in my early and mid teens. James and I had even tested a few pranks on them when they had been very young...about six and four.

"Really...well anyways, we had better-"

Right then the doorbell rang very loudly, and my mother's portrait's screeching insults filled the air. The other portraits began moaning and yelling as well.

"INGRATES! SCUM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! OUT! GET OUT!"

"Oh, SHUT UP, MOTHER!" I shouted back, taking long strides downstairs to her open curtains. I grabbed a hold of them tightly and pulled with as much strength as I had, but to no avail.

"YOU WORTHLESS, GRYFFINDOR TRASH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER TO BE IN THIS HOUSE! SHAMEFUL DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY! MUDBLOOD-LOVER! DIRT! GARBAGE! I REGRET TO ADMIT YOU HAVE MY BLOOD IN YOUR VEINS, YOU DISGUSTING-"

Eventually Remus came down and took the curtains in his hands as well. With stupendous effort we finally closed the curtains. I stomped to the door and opened it with a crash, angry at whoever had caused to commotion.

"WHAT?" I yelled, but was immediately face-to-face with the tip of a wand. My eyes nearly crossed looking at it, and decisively landed on the owner. I recognized the battle-scarred face instantly, and my face broke into a wide smile.

"Mad-Eye! Good to see you-"

"Can't say the same for you, Black," he growled. Remus chose that moment to rush over and began to explain my innocence. I demonstrated my animagus form to help prove a point (though I was vaguely unsure what that point was), and he understood.

"Sorry," Moody muttered, withdrawing his wand, which, mirroring its owner, also had several chips and scratches.

"'S alright. I get that a lot," I replied cheerfully. "And I expect to be getting that reaction very often in the near future, anyways..."

Moody only stayed for a little while, though I must say that even though his visit was short and I got a little tired of the whole "Constant Vigilance!" thing, new company was refreshing. I was really anxious for the Weasleys to arrive so that the house would at least have some semi-permanent souls other than mine here for the summer.

On the day they were ste to arrive, I had to clean several rooms completely on my own, as Remus had left the day before. He cleaned the one that was to be Arthur and Molly's, but left the rest to me. I found myself rushing around, being the procrastinator that I am, and eventually each was at least inhabitable.

There were five: one for Bill and Charlie to stay in whenever they did stay the night, one for Ron and Harry to share, once the latter arrived, one for the twins that Remus had informed me about, one for Peirce, or Percy, or whatever the hell his name was, and one for the youngest, the girl, and Hermione to share, once Hermione showed up, of course.

When the doorbell rang, I was conveniently in the complete opposite end of the house, and had to run downstairs and to the large front door amidst my mother's screams. I opened the door, allowing Remus to lead the large family in, and rushed to the portrait to shut her up before the other portraits woke up. I ripped the curtains closed and turned to see about half a dozen wands pointed at me.

Used to this by now, I glanced over and noted Ron, who did not have his wand pointed at me, taking in the surroundings. He looked at me and I nodded hello. He returned it with a smile, and my gaze drifted over the others.

The twins, wands out...looked exactly alike. It would be murder to tell those two alike.

I saw a tall one with long hair tied back and an earring, a shorter one that resembled the twins slightly, with a few burns on his arms. That had to be Charlie, the one who worked with dragons.

I saw Molly, looking slightly nervous, and Arthur, wand out, of course, and the girl...I did a small double take.

She was quite pretty. They all had red hair, of course...how could they not? I had never known a Weasley without red hair...but hers was wavy and long, almost to the small of her back. She was short, thin, freckles across the bridge of her nose and apples of her cheeks. Delicate face structure, with a thin nose and big eyes framed with darker lashes. High cheekbones, and very nice lips. Hm...she could be-no. She was-what?-fourteen, was it? If even that?

I allowed my gaze to travel to Remus, who was smirking slightly.

"Why did you ring the doorbell?" I asked inquisitively, as if I didn't know he just did it to annoy me.

"I knew it would aggravate you." Bingo.

"Hm," I said. "Hello, Molly."

She nodded slightly, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay," I said slowly. I turned to her youngest son. "Hi, Ron!"

"Hi, Sirius!" Ron replied, equally as sarcastically cheerful. He evn added a wave. This kid was good.

"Listen, Black," Arthur said through gritted teeth in a slightly threatening way. "If you even try to harm my family, I'll-"

"Oh, yes, Arthur, I put Remus under the Imperious and made him bring you all here to kill you. Prepare to die." I said all this in a very monotonous voice. Arthur's ears went bright red, and I knew my sarcasm was making him angry.

"Listen," Remus began before Arthur could retort. "Sirius is innocent. We ahev proof, and Dumbledore knows. He will verify it, as well. By the way, welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

**A/N:** I know, it's total crap. Thanks for all the reviews!

**BridgetRiley:** Thank you!

**Pyrogurl4:** OMG I LOVE your fics I have read like all of them, and they totally rule! Thanks for the review and stuff, too!

**DancerForLife3320:** Lol, ok. Read more, then! And review too! Thanks for the review! I'll do the same for you!

**Sweet 16 Movie Buff:** Shea, I went to THE Warped Tour! Or at least, one of the ones in my state (CA). Anyways, I saw Coheed and Cambria, and the guy's hair was all huge and stuff like in the video! It totally ruled! I saw Yellowcard, because I am in LOVE with them! And A New Found Glory, but I only got to hear "All Downhill From Here" and "My Friends Over You", which are like my favorites of their singles anyway, and I saw Taking Back Sunday! OMFG they are SO awesome! I got a signed CD! Yeah! Go me!!!! Their newest CD/debut thingy is so friggin awesome! Do you have it yet? Yeah, I'll read your stories and stuff! Thanks for the compliments! Here's an update!

**Abus's bitch:** heehee...I always laugh when I see your pen name...even though I have opnly seen it twice...lol. Anyways, Yeah, I know it was short. This one was much longer though, Right? Yeah...and I didn't take 8 months! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Elizabeth Turner:** Yeah, it was really short. But this one was much longer,a nd that seemed like a good place to end it. Yay for feelin the love!...kinda...Thanks for the review!

**Littlediva16:** Puh-LEASE! Sirius didn't die in the end of OotP! He's HIDING behind the veil (that is what me and my friend say, anyways). Lol. I would never kill someone as sexy as Sirius! Thanks for the review!

OK, guys, thanks for all the reviews! Let's get some more, what do you think? It makes me update more often! **REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter Five: First Impressions

**

* * *

**

**WTF Just Happened?**

By

Sugarcult Babe

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, why the fcuk (yay for using brand names in substitue of cussing!) Would I be writing on ? Use your brains, people, I know that you have them. But then again...I've been wrong before...

* * *

**Summary: **SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with him. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her. In the bed of one Sirius Black.

* * *

**Chapter Five: First Impressions**

* * *

**BACK TO GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

Professor Lupin spent a while explaining the whole Order of the Phoenix thing to us, but my mind kind of well...drifted. I found myself examining Sirius Black. He was still very thin, and his hair was long, but in a good way. He had a bit more than a 5 o'clock shadow, but less than a beard, as though he hadn't shaven in a few days, but overall he looked worlds better than his posters.

I ripped my eyes from his full lips to see that he was looking at me as well. I felt my eyes widen and I blushed, looking away, but I could still feel his eyes on me. I tried to concentrate on what Professor Lupin was saying, but to no avail.

"I'm sure Sirius will show you to your rooms," the cute-did I just think that?-former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor concluded.

"Wha-huh?" Black started at the sound of his name, glancing at me once more before looking back to Professor Lupin.

"Show them to their rooms," Professor Lupin ordered.

"Yes, Remus," Sirius sighed, sounding like a small child grudgingly obeying its mother.

"If you'll be so kind," he said, turning to the whole of us. He began to walk up the huge staircase. "They're up here..."

He led everyone to their respectable rooms: Fred and George were sharing, of course, as were Bill and Charlie. Ron would be sharing with Harry when he arrived, and Mum and Dad's room was near the end. I was the very last one to be shown to my room. He led me to a room and opened the heavy, ornate door. The room was dusty but very large; certainly larger than my room at home.

"You'll be rooming with Hermione. I think she'll be here in about a week or two," Black informed me. My heart jumped; I'd forgotten he was there.

"Yes, er...thank you, Mr. Black," I replied awkwardly, unsure of what exactly I should say to a convicted murderer.

"Please, call me Sirius," he corrected me, flinching slightly at my formality. "And it's really my obligation, anyways. No problem...Miss Weasley."

"Ginny," I corrected him. He grinned, and I literally felt my heart stop. It changed him entirely, lighting up his face and making him seem worlds younger.

I think my jaw dropped open and my eyes widened considerably, and I am quite certain that since I couldn't breathe a sort of squeaky noise escaped my throat. Wow, what a great first impression. Sirius gave me an odd look, smile still playing at the corners of his lips.

"What?" he asked. I shut my jaw and felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Um...nothing you just....should smile more often," I stuttered, still slightly in shock.

"Was that a compliment, Ginny?" he asked, leaning against my doorframe. Was he...? He was! He was flirting with me!

"It might have been," I replied. And I was flirting back!

"Well then, I might have to take that advice to heart," he said quietly, leaning in as though telling me a secret.

"You'd better," I retorted without missing a beat. On the inside, I was on the verge of doing flips.

"I will," he answered. He was obviously determined to get the last word.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Lovely."

"Yes you are," he said suddenly. It caught me off guard, and I didn't know what to say. He flashed me a mischievous grin, knowing he won, and turned to leave.

"So are you," I muttered once he had left.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I KNOW! It was Torturously short! I'm so sorry, please don't be angry with me! I implore you! Okay, here are my acknowledgments:

**Trixie-Guest**: Hi! Thank you for the compliments, and for the review! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! School started, and I got all the shitty teachers. Stupid Senora Arietta...she's mi profesora de espanol, and she si so annoying! OMD it drives me crazy!

**Diet Cigarette**: Thank you thank you thank you so much!

**Lovinitsfate:** Yay he's not going to die! But don't tell anyone that! Muahahahahaha! Lol.

**Celtic Elf:** Dude you perv! No I'm just kiddin....I'm going to make it R later...maybe...unless I change my mind...I am a woman after all, and I do have the prerogative to do that...

**Elizabeth Turner:** I tried to keep it up! You jinxed me! Jk. You didn't It was my evil homework-assigning teachers! The california lawws say that we need a certain amount of homework, but they give me so much more than the minimum!!!!

**PyroGurl4:** Great band! Lol. Yeah, your story's rock!

**FanFictionFantom:** Shea I went to the Warped Tour! Muahahahahaha! It was so awesome!JKR SO didn't kill him off...He's tied up in my closet, duh!

**Windswept-stars:** Yeah, Peter can just er....you know, roll over and die. Now. Lol. HPGW, huh? It bugs me, I'm sorry. Too cute and perfect. DAMN THEM! Jk. To each their own, right? Whatever floats your boat.

**BlueAngel90:** Thank you!

**Sweet 16 Movie Buff:** I went there and it's awesome! Thanks for the review! Because of you I bought TBS's first CD! IT IS SO FCUKING AWESOME! YAY TAKING BACK SUNDAY!!!

**Pamie884:** Thank you so much! Sirius is so friggin awesome an fun to write, I'm glad you like how I do it!

**Brokentoy19:** Shea she does! Lol. There is some flirting in this chapter, hope you liked it!

**Pixieballerina:** Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Trixie-Guest:** Shea you're impatient! Gosh! (Imagine I said that like Napolean Dynamite!) I LOVE that movie! Lol. Funny stuff.

**Brandybuckbeak:** Aah! I am so scared! I had better update soon then, huh?

**Kellalor:** Okey dokey then, here it is!

**SiriusLives001:** Yes! I love your pen name, because it is SO true! Lmao. SBGW rules! There needs to be more fics witht hat ship. Not creepy at all. Who said it was? (Looks). Oh..heehee...right then.

**Soleil Luna:** You've never read SBGWs? They are so awesome! Yeah fluff can roll aver and die...just like Peter...heehee...Yeah, I got the pouting thing from my own experiences. I love long reviews! Something to read. Glad you liked it!

**Blueberry300:** Okay, thanks!

**Something-special0503:** YAY for rocking socks! I say that ALL the time! Especially on Fuse's dedicate live thing...if you ever watch Fuse...or Dedicate Live...lmao. Thank you!

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so please review and I'll update soon!

* * *


	6. Chapter Six: Remus Lupin

* * *

**WTF Just Happened?**

By

Sugarcult Babe

* * *

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, why the fcuk (yay for using brand names in substitue of cussing!) Would I be writing on ? Use your brains, people, I know that you have them. But then again...I've been wrong before..

* * *

.****

Summary: SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with him. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her. In the bed of one Sirius Black.

* * *

****

Chapter Six: Remus Lupin

* * *

**REMUS LUPIN'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

I've known Sirius since I was eleven, and even though he has been through the verbal and physical abuse of his terrible family, the death of his best friend and his best friend's wife, and the backstabbing of another he thought to be a friend, and Azkaban, one thing still hasn't changed about him: he chooses girls over nearly everything else.

I can't even count the number of times he blew us off for a quick shag or snog with some girl! Sure, He would always pick us, his friends, over girls on full moons or something else important, but we grew to understand that on Hogsmeade, if he said he would meet us some place and was late, he wasn't coming: he was with a girl.

It still hasn't changed that much, though his options are much more limited. It used to be that girls would practically throw themselves at him. Now of course, they would run screaming, just because of who he is.

It isn't fair to the former "Playboy" of Hogwarts. He simply cannot live without women and girls there, willing to go to his bed.

I know for a fact that the only sex he got while he was on the run was from women of the night...street walkers, courtesans, hookers, prostitutes...by whichever name you call them, they are the same thing. He also mentioned a few homeless girls that were, should we say...willing. Probably didn't know who he was.

Then, I saw how Ginny had changed since her third year. She was taller, prettier, more filled out, and looked a bit older than her age. Just his type. Plus there was the red hair. I knew that Sirius had liked Lily as well, though not to the same extent as James. He never said anything, however, because he probably could have got her pretty easily, if truth be told. She was usually much kinder to him than James, though she did disapprove of their arrogance and pranks.

But when James and Lily finally started to go out, Sirius held his tongue. He gradually saw Lily as simply a friend, nothing more. She never knew that for almost two years he had liked her.

And then he saw Ginevra Weasley. And I saw that look in his eyes. It was the same one he got when he noticed a pretty girl. It was kind of like a predator, a lion ready to pounce. But Ginny was equally predatorial, equally stubborn, equally headstrong, and equally flirtatious. If he pounced, she would pounce right back.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven: Man of My Dreams

**

* * *

**

**WTF Just Happened?**

By

**Sugarcult Babe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, why the fcuk (yay for using brand names in substitue of cussing!) Would I be writing on ? Use your brains, people, I know that you have them. But then again...I've been wrong before...

* * *

**Summary:** SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with him. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her. In the bed of one Sirius Black.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

**Man of My Dreams**

* * *

**BACK TO GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

I unpacked my things in the dresser. That is, of course, after I literally had to take out each drawer and dump the dust onto the floor. Yeah, that was definitely inconvenient.

At about seven there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see the drool-worthy face of Sirius Black. He was suddenly looking very grumpy and sullen.

Before I could ask what was wrong he grinned and let out a loud bark of laughter.

"You have...er...a little dust in your hair," he chuckled. I walked to the mirror above my dresser to see that I had...er...a _lot_ of dust in my hair. Sirius came up behind me and ruffled my red-gold locks affectionately, stirring the dust considerably. Bastard.

I scowled and shook my head, allowing the cloud of dust to float to the floor. "Maybe if someone cleaned this bloody room once in a while..." I grumbled. Sirius gave me a lopsided smile in the mirror.

"Well, there's a house-elf, but he hasn't cleaned anything in _years_...obviously," he added, gesturing at the tracks we made on the floor in the dust.

"Why'd you come to my room, anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Your mom made dinner and it's ready. Downstairs in the kitchen, if you'll be so kind..." he started to walk out the door of my room, obviously expecting me to follow. When I didn't, he turned back to look at me curiously.

"You coming or what?" he remarked. I frowned at him. He smirked at my expression and returned to where I stood, leaning over to be face-to face with me. "Miss Ginevra Weasley, are you being rebellious?"

I simply rolled my eyes at him. Arrogant bastard. "Fine, I'm coming..._Mr. Black_," I mocked. He just gave me that adorably conceited smile and even went as far as to lightly press his lips to the tip of my nose. Wait, _what the fuck?!_

_"What the fuck?" I said aloud, jumping back quickly. Sirius stared at me, straightening up again and looking genuinely surprised._

"What?" he asked, astonished-sounding.

I gaped at him for a second. "B-but...you...and...wait, but..._huh?!_"

"Yeah, uh, exactly, what's your problem?" he asked, looking as though he didn't have a clue what I was trying to say. Lying arrogant bastard.

"But you just-er...but...whatever," I sighed, giving up. Had I possibly imagined it? Was I hallucinating now?! OHMYBLOODYMERLIN AM I CRAZY?!!!

Well, Sirius was certainly looking at me like I was. My god. I am insane. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pulled me fully into a tight embrace, pushing his soft lips onto mine and pushing mine open with his tongue, then massaging my own with it! Sexy lying arrogant bastard. His hands trailed from my waist to, well, my ass, and he pulled me to him. I could easily feel his-

"GINNY, WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

I started, sitting up fully in my bed and shaking my head from the dream. Wow...trippy...I was dreaming about what had happened the night before right before dinner. Wait, no, that wasn't right...that's not what happened...well, at least the kiss didn't happen...and the kiss on the nose didn't happen...he just dusted off my hair and led me down to dinner.

I remembered now, yes, it was all so clear to me-

"GINNY!"

I jumped, looking at Fred and George, startled.

"What?!"

"It's like ten in the morning! We have to clean the house. Mom said," Fred said the last two words as though it made it written in stone.

"Oh..." I replied weakly.

"Merlin, Gin, you sleep like a rock," George added, half-jokingly.

I didn't tell them that I had trouble sleeping because I inhaled more dust than I did oxygen at night, nut yeah...whatever. I suppose that was one of the reasons Mom wanted us to help clean...just a guess though.

"C'mon, Gin, get up," Fred whined.

"Well, I would but I kind of have to get dressed...which I can't do with you two in the room," I pointed out.

They simultaneously blushed and left the room, leaving me to get dressed, thinking about my newly formed infatuation with the raven-haired sexy lying arrogant bastard just down the hall...the man of my dreams...

* * *

**A/N:** EHMAGAW I am SO sorry you guys! Please please forgive me! I know that this chapter liek totally sucked and I apologize times a bazillion! So much has happened since school started, and my English teacher is on CRACK! She gives us SO much homework!!! And with homecoming (at which I was told FIVE TIMES that I was dancing inappropriately-honestly, freak dancing isn't THAT bad! What are these so-called 'supervisors' thinking?!) and my beauty pageant comign up, plus Volleyball AND cheerleading, it's amazing that I am even getting THIS crappy shizit done! I'm sorry, guys! Volleyball's almost over, so hopefully I'll be able to update as soon as possible! Thanks to my reviewers (I hope you all don't hate me TOO much):

**Carmleinak:** Dude...weird name. I'm probably missing somethign on that. Anyways, Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**ylvaa:** Yeah, I know it was really short! I'm so sorry, this one was short too! I'll try and make the next one longer, I rpomise!

**Werewolves are People Too: **Love your pen name! Heehee...thank you! I could see him saying that too! Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**Remembrance Lane:** EEK! You were probably pretty angry with me THIS time then, huh? Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**SiriusLives001:** Yay flirting! Yay STILL not creepy! Tell your friend Katie that she's on crack! Yay for pouncing!

**lovinitsfate:** Yay! I'm your fave! ::happy lil jig:: Lmao. Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**troublegirls:** Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**Malfoy Iz Mai Pony:** No, Malfoy is MY pony! I ride him every night! ;) Lol. Yay go TBS! Yay Warped Tour! Thnx for the review!

**brokentoy19:** Yay flirting! Thanks for the review!

**Elizabeth Turner:** Yay for PotC! NOT Passion of the Christ! Pirates of the Caribbean! Yay! Damn, they have the same initials! Yeah, he should get to pouncing! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Padfoot n' Moony:** Of course they will, don't worry! But Fred still sucks cause he hurt Siri's feelings!

**helena11:** Cum...heehee...lol. Yeah she should! She's too shy in the books! Not in OotP so much, but yeah. Redheads are usually fiery, so that's how I made her! Jokes in the next chapter! This one was probably REALLY dull!

**Nuova: **Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**HedwigSasso:** I'll try, thanks!

**Rebelgal4ever:** No problem, and thanks!

**ginnyweasley-fan:** Thanks!

**Luna Moonglade:** Sorry, haven't had a chance yet, but I swear I'll get to it!

**something-special0503:** Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**Tweedles:** Muchas gracias para su input! Yay Spanglish! Necesito escribir más, yo sé. Lo siento. Yeah, you know that Ginny will put up a good fight! Drr! Lol. Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**Soleil Luna:** Riiiiight...'good' foul...(::oxymoron!::) Es broma! (just kidding/it's a joke) Actually, it's not incest, but yeah...whatever. Because Ginny isn't related to Sirius by blood, and all that shizit. Anyways...Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**Sweet 16 Movie Buff:** Yay my story's on your favorites thingy or w/e! Yay! Lol. It wasn't _that_ stupid...well, okay, it was, but I though that too so I won't admit it. ::reads what I wrote:: Damn. Oh well. Let's just pretend I didn't admit it. And let's pretend I make sense and that's I;m not mentally retarded. Yay! Lol. Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**Snuffles2984:** Oh, "Fallen" is over?...Sequel por favor? ::puppy eyes:: Pwease? Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked! **I RECOMMEND THAT EVERYONE AND THEIR MOM READ SNUFFLES2984'S STORY 'FALLEN'!!! ESPECIALLY IF YOU LOVE SIRIUS! IT IS ONE OF THE BEST STORIES EVER!!!!!!!!** Sorry, I had to do that...

**Arella Hallo:** Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**Nyah1: **Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy:** Eek! I like your pen name! Yeah, I like cheetos...::creeped out:: Lmao.

**Gaby-Black:** Live with it. Lol. I'll try, thanks!

**s.s.harry:** Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked! I MIGHT make it R...later, though.

**celtic elf:** YEAH he is! ::double swoon:: Lol. Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked! I would pounce on him first...Yay Sirius fetishes! ::air high five:: Yes!

**Stella Blu:** Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**Leogal:** Thank you SO much for the review! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you'd probably have liked!

**A/N:** Thanks for ALL the reviews, guys! **I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS STORY R SOON, JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!!!** Yay! Dios de Los Muertos! woot! lol. I'll update ASAP, guys, I swear!

* * *

**REVIEW, PLZTHNX!**

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight: Inconsideration

* * *

**WTF Just Happened?**

By

**Sugarcult Babe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, why the fcuk (yay for using brand names in substitue of cussing!) Would I be writing on ? Use your brains, people, I know that you have them. But then again...I've been wrong before...

* * *

**Summary:** SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with him. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her. In the bed of one Sirius Black.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **

**Inconsideration**

* * *

"What are you humming?" my brother asked, his mouth full of eggs. If I hadn't been perfecting the skill to understand mouth-full-of-food talk over the years then this simple sentence would have been utterly incomprehensible.

"Would you rather I sing it?" I retorted. I was in a rather short, sharp mood this morning, to put it lightly. That dream had ended at precisely the wrong moment, and I had these pig-headed orangutans to thank for it. I had come down to the kitchen to grab some bacon before I was officially denounced as a slave. Ron had followed, and was currently stuffing his face for the second time that morning.

"Not so much," he mumbled, right before shoveling another helping of scrambled eggs into the gaping, never ending hole that was his mouth.

"You disgust me," I said, though I knew that neither of us would take the comment seriously.

He laughed, predictably, and ruffled my scarlet hair affectionately. I scowled and tried to duck away but he pulled me into a headlock.

"You bloody-"

"Aw, sisterly/brotherly love!" came a voice from the doorway.

Ron turned, forcing me to turn with him to face a very amused-looking Sirius Black leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut up," I mumbled, trying to pull away from Ron in vain.

"Ginevra," Sirius gasped, feigning astonishment. "I am shocked at your lack of respect fro your elders!"

"Well I don't exactly consider _you_ my elder," I remarked cattily, finally ripping away from Ron's vice-like grip. Honestly, the lug didn't know his own strength.

"Really? Well that's useful to know," Sirius said quietly, walking to the plate of bacon. Ron didn't catch the edge in the convict's voice, or the suggestiveness beneath the seemingly nonchalant comment.

I watched in absolute horror as Sirius grabbed a few pieces of bacon, sampled them, then dumped the rest of the plate into a napkin and began to strut out of the room.

"Excuse me! Have some consideration, honestly! Did you even think that someone else might want some?" I scolded, and, without realizing it, I sounded very much like my mother.

"Yeah," Sirius said, eating a slice of salty goodness right in front of me. "I just didn't care all that much. I'm quite starving, you know."

I opened my mouth to say that no, I didn't know, and how the hell could I, and that I didn't really give a shit anyhow, but Ron started talking before I had a chance. Inconsiderate buffoon.

"Quite a change from rats, eh, Snuffles?"

What. The. Fuck. Snuffles? Rats? What in the sodding name of cheese-

Sirius laughed. Whatever the hell Ron was blabbering about, Ron obviously thought it was funny. And, just to see that man's face transformed by that grin, it was well worth any bacon I had to sacrifice or any stupid, idiotic comments from Ron I had to endure...just to see that smile that made this thirty-something convicted murderer look like he was barely eighteen, in his prime, his whole life ahead of him...just to see-

"Yeah, well...c'mon, Gin. Mum'll throw a fit if we aren't up there in five," Ron said. Damn him for interrupting my uber-poetic train of thought! Apparently he and Sirius had been talking while I was off in la la land, but I mean, still! The inconsideration of it all!

I followed Ron up the huge staircase into a hall, then we proceeded to clean out the drapes in a room that was a breeding, Woodstock, sex-fest for Doxies. What a fun morning. At about noon Mum left to go downstairs to make sandwiches, and Sirius came in to help us. He used Lupin's spare wand, apparently, and it took a lot less time with his assistance than without. What, he was too busy feeding his bloody horsy-bird to help our slaving souls to clean _his_ _own house?! _

_Yeah, I definitely stumbled upon the horsy-bird room after I had unpacked the night before. It was a bit of a shock, I admit...and I may not have handled it as well as I would have liked (I screamed, waking Mrs. Black's portrait, and caused Sirius to run upstairs looking about for some evil force. When he saw that it was just Buckbeak, the infamous hippogriff that 'mauled' Draco Malfoy the year before last and then escaped his own death, that bloody man just laughed and offered to tuck me in just in case I might have nightmares)...well, a bloody hippogriff was inside a bloody house! It's a mansion, granted, but still, I mean...what was my point again? Oh yeah...Sirius Black is an inconsiderate bastard. Well, it just so happens that I didn't realize until later than same night just what Sirius meant by 'tucking me in my bed', and I regretted not taking him up on his flirtatious offer._

Finally, Mum called us all down to lunch. I stayed back, because there was a Doxy that was 'having fun' (by whose definitions?...well, probably Black's...) with my shoe and I really really really wanted it off!

I didn't notice that I wasn't alone until the Doxy suddenly froze and fell off. I looked up to see Sirius putting his wand away.

"Thanks," I muttered, dropping the stunned creature in the bucket with the others.

"You don't sound very considerate," he pouted. Yeah, like _he's_ one to talk.

"Yeah well...who stole my bacon?"

"Point taken."

"Bacon-stealer."

"Mm..." he sighed happily, rubbing his flat stomach as though he was very full. "And the bacon was _so_ good too...you should've had some, Gin, it was _great!_"

Bastard. "Bastard."

"What did you call me?"

Damn. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh, der," he retorted. He wasn't pissed. He just had that smug, annoyingly superior, slightly amused look on his face, like the one someone might have as they watched their drunk friend sing karaoke.

"I meant it."

"I don't doubt you."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Lovely-oh no you don't! Not this again!" I stopped myself just in time. I was not about to be had by someone that was considered by nearly all of the world to be a deranged lunatic...again, anyways.

"Not what again, Miss Weasley?" he questioned innocently, his wide grey eyes growing large and puppy-like. Hard to resist them apples...Oh I was on the verge of drooling, not joking.

"Nothing! I mean, no! I mean no one! Er...I mean...I mean..." Sirius had stepped very close to me, and his face was very close to mine, and his lips were very close to my lips and...and...I was losing all train of coherent thought...

"You know what I think?" he whispered, a smile tugging up the corner of his lips.

"Wh-what?" I whispered back, my voice turned husky as my breathing grew rapid.

"I think that you don't know what to think," he replied, voice still quiet.

"Brilliant deduction..."

"Isn't it just, though?"

"Yeah..."

"You know, if you really wanted that bacon..."

"Yeah?"

He licked his lips. My eyes followed his tongue's entire journey across his full, perfect, gorgeous...oh my...wow...

"I bet you can still taste some..."

He was very close as he said that, and I could feel his wonderful warm breath on my own lips. I closed my eyes as he leaned closer and awaited the feeling of his undoubtedly sexy soft lips covering my own...

"GINNY! Come on!"

I jumped back, startled, as did Sirius. We jumped away from each other quickly as though we had been shocked electrically. I began to run toward the door before Ron entered, as his voice had sounded very clsoe indeed, but Sirius grabbed my arm right before I could leave.

"Sirius-"

"Ginny, listen to me-"

"I-"

"I want this-"

"Really-"

"And I think you want it too-"

"Have-"

"So if you do-"

"To-"

"Come to my room-"

"Go-"

"Tonight at ten."

"Now!"

I pulled away from his grasp, thinking about what he had just said. I considered his offer thoroughly. I _did_ want it, or rather him, more than he knew, but did he want _it_, or did he want me?

Inconsiderate bastard...

* * *

**A/N:** So, what didja think? I thought it was a lot betetr than last chapter, personally, and it was longer! I hope it satisfied you guys for now! I'll update within the next week, I promise! Thanks to my reviewers:

**Lovinitsfate:** Thank you! I am so glad you thought so! Yeah it's gettin juicy...and it'll be getting juicier! Stay tuned! (I sound like a tv show right before commercials!)

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy:** ::eye twitch:: Do you like, totally watch Invader Zim? Because you remind me of Grr...the robot thingy. He's so cute! Yeah Cheetos rock! ::high five::

**Remembrance Lane:** No way! I refuse to give up on it, no matter what! I updated quicker this time (did I just make that word up??) and I'll continue to do so, I promise on my mother's future grave (she's going to be cremated actually...hm...).

**Sarahamanda:** Yeah it's a story! Yay! Lol. I will keep writing this story, thanks fro liking my story!

**siriuszsecretlover:** Thank you SO much! Love ya! Review again...and again...and again...and again...::tape recorder comes on, repeating words...::

**SchaffyTaffy15:** THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!!! Lotsa hugs and kisses for you!

**Snuffles2984:** Heehee...no prob for the promo! Did I actually make you fall off your seat this time? Lol. I hope so!

**rebel with a crappy attit(ude):** Oh, your search dogs saved me! Thank you so much! I am eternally in your debt! Lmao. Wow, you are a spaz. Like me! Yes! ::High five:: Glad you like. It'll be R soon, I promise!!!

**Elizabeth Turner:** YEAH he is! Jim Caviezel is my lover! ;) Lol. Catholc school, huh? ::eye twitch:: Dust IS sexy! I love your idea...But I think I'd prefer chocolate...then I could lick it off! ::drool::

**PammaPoo:** Yay! You like my fic! ::does happy lil jig:: Remus is so awesome! He rox my sox! Yeah...have you ever had a dream that was so good that you were like totally bummed when you woke up? All the time for me, chica...all the time...Thanks for reviewing! Feel free to do so in the future! ::hypnotising eyes::

**Soleil Luna:** I know, I know...I'm repetitive like that! I just thought I'd put it there for all to see. Lol. Or maybe I just forgot I emailed you...whichever is more believable! ;) Lol. Yay cool/creepy! Hahaha! This one is longer, but I'm sure not as logn as you'd like, sorry! I'll make the next one longer, I swear on chocolate pudding!

**Stella Blu:** Oh thank you for being all forgiving and stuff! You're my buddy! ::hugs:: I was faster this time, right? Yeah...by like a million years, I know. Luv ya!

**A/N:** Thank you all SO muchf ro your support and stuff! I love you guys so much! I pride myself on having NEVER gotten a bad review, and it's thanks to you guys! Oh damn...I probably jinxed myself now...::kicks own ass:: See you all soon, I hope!

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**(LOTSA HUGS AND KISSES FOR ANYONE WHO DOES!)**

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine: Ten O'Clock

**WTF Just Happened?**

By

Sugarcult Babe

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, why the fcuk (yay for using brand names in substitue of cussing!) Would I be writing on ? Use your brains, people, I know that you have them. But then again...I've been wrong before...

**Summary:** SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with him. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her. In the bed of one Sirius Black.

**Chapter Nine: **

**Ten O'Clock**

Okay, okay, okay...calm...calm down...

I was sitting at the dinner table that night with my family all around. Not exactly a super romantic exotic restaurant, but close enough...ish.

Anyways, the main element of the setting was where Sirius was sitting. Which was right beside me, on my left. Ron was sitting on my other left, but he was talking to Fred and George about something or other very cryptically (probably about the whole WWW thing that they were continuing behind Mum's back...).

I stared at the plate in front of me that had a sausage that was flanked by two rolls. Maybe I need to get my mind out of the street and back into the gutter where it belongs, but my dinner looked an awful lot like a-

"Dick?"

"Huh?" I responded to what my mother had said. She wasn't talking to me, however.

"Dick Johnson? That old bloke with the thinning hair?" Apparently, my mum didn't like Dick Johnson...wait, wasn't that the name of the muggle that worked in our town and would often come to our door trying to sell us his thick books and pamphlets? Oh yes I remember...He never returned after Fred and George set a bewitched bucket (Dad brought it from work) on him. What was Mum on about then?

"Yes, Molly," Dad replied calmly. His ears, however, were bright red, and I knew he was upset. "He apparently informed someone he thought was a muggle about the bucket incident, and they just recently told someone at the ministry. It's no matter, however. It's all been tidied up, and the whole process is done and over with."

"You see, Arthur? That is exactly why you shouldn't bring your work home!"

"That's why I'll never get married," a low voice said in my left ear. I turned to Sirius, who was barely three inches away from me, and smiling oh-so-sexily. I thought I might drool right there, but instead I gathered enough courage to begin to speak. Black, however, cut me off before I could say anything. "Will I see you tonight?"

He looked hopeful, but I honestly didn't know. I mean, on one hand, I could go to him and probably end up losing my virginity to an infamous, escaped convicted murderer, not to mention godfather to my other crush and a man of over twice my age (Promising...) Or I could not go, stay in bed, be a virgin for life and grow up with tons of cats where all I do is sit on my porch in my rocking chair with my cane yelling at kids who come within half a kilometer of my house (also promising...). Hm...This was going to be a tough choice...

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my left knee,, slowly moving up my thigh. I was wearing cutoff jeans that I had made into shorts, AND Sirius hand was sliding to my inner thigh...

I looked back at him, but he wasn't looking at me any longer. He was staring at his food as he ate with his left hand, and he looked completely nonchalant and casual, not like he was feeling up a fourteen-year-old girl at all.

I looked back to my own food and moved it around so that it wasn't in such a compromising position.

Sirius hand was at the hem of my shorts, which was pretty short as it was. I continued to move my food around with my fork, pondering the dilemma at hand...no pun intended.

Yeah, there was definitely a hand inside my shorts now. What the fuck was he thinking?! At the bloody dinner table with my family all around us? Maybe the man was crazy... And yet there his hand kept going, further up under my shorts. One would think his wrist couldn't bend that way, but, apparently he was pretty experienced in sticking his hands up a girl's shorts under the table. What a man-whore.

He reached my panties, and began to slide his fingers under that too but right then his mission was interrupted:

"Ginevra Weasley!"

I nearly had an aneurism right there, honestly. I thought somehow she had seen Sirius, and for a split second I wondered why she yelled at me instead of him; after all, he _was_ the one trying to finger me there.

The moment my mother snapped at me, however, Sirius' hand snapped back to his own lap with lightning speed, and he looked at my mother like everyone else; you wouldn't be able to tell he was doing anything at all a mere two seconds before with his hands under the table.

"Why haven't you eaten anything?" Mum continued, her hands on her wide hips.

I let out a sigh of relief, and heard Sirius do so also, though I was positive that no one else noticed.

"I-I had a late lunch, and a snack just a bit earlier," I answered, amazed that, for once, I managed to lie smoothly. Probably from spending too much time with Sirius Black. What the hell was I thinking? I had only met him twenty-four hours before!

"May I be excused?" I continued. My mother nodded already preoccupied with Bill's hair. Of course, she doesn't even have enough time to reprimand my bad eating habits. As usual, she hardly payed any attention to me.

I got up, put my dish in the sink, and left to go up to my room. I jumped onto my bed, sending only a small could of dust up this time. I had barely ben there for five minutes when I heard my door swing open and then close, followed by footsteps ove rto my bed. My head was hanging off the side edge, so I couldn't see who entered my room, but I knew who it was without looking.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah, I hear it's a common practice in some households. I don't see the point, honestly, in my own house," Sirius replied thoughtfully. He stretched out beside me and pulled his body over so that he could see my face. "So...you never answered my question at the table, Miss Weasley."

"What question was that, _Mr. Black_?" I retorted snappishly. "I was preoccupied by someone's fingers in my underwear!"

"Sorry," he said off-handedly, not sounding sorry at all. "But I asked you before that. So...will I see you tonight or what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," I replied in a sing-song voice. He ginned devishly, obviously assuming my answer was yes. I actually hadn't decided yet.

"Will I, then?"

"Is that not what I just said?"

"You're awfully pissy today," he observed. Very observative, Black.

"How do you know? Maybe I'm like this every day and yesterday I was just dazed and confused. You don't know me."

"Yeah, well, I can guess that you're not normally like this, as your family all said so after you left the table," he said.

I glared at him, sitting up and going over to the door. I opened it, gesturing for him to leave. He stood obligingly and walked to the door; however, just before he left he turned to me, kissed me quickly, gave me his now familiar roguish grin, and squeezed my ass briefly. Then he left. Riiight... So NOT a pedophile. Yeah, I was superbly pissed at the moment, though I didn't really know why.

That night, I was still deciding whether or not to go to his room. I glanced at the clock. It was 9:54 p.m. I was tired. I yawned, not bothering to cover my mouth. I probably inhaled a bazillion bacteria and dust molecule thingies, but at the moment my brain wasn't capable of processing the immense danger of dust inhalation.

I stood. 9:55. I walked out of my room and down the hall. My watch said 9:56. I was outside his door. 9:57. I raised my hand, ever so slowly, to knock. 9:58. Then I paused. 9:59. I brought my hand down again, turned, and hurried back to my room as fast as I could without making noise. I crawled back into my bed, turned out the lights, but I didn't go to sleep.

I stared at the clock. 10:00. And there I stayed for the rest of the night.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in SO long! I've had to move twice in the past like month! It's pathetic! Okay, no more excuses. **I MADE A C2 GROUP THINGY, CHECK IT OUT, PLEASE!!!** It's called "Awesome Sirius Stories", for all you serious Sirius fans! Yay for puns! Okay, WAY overused, kinda mad eme throw up a little...Hope you liekd this chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers, but there's too many of you to thank personally like I usually do, sorry! **please review!!!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Interruptions

**

* * *

**

**WTF Just Happened?**

By

Sugarcult Babe

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't, why the fcuk (yay for using brand names in substitue of cussing!) Would I be writing on ? Use your brains, people, I know that you have them. But then again...I've been wrong before...

* * *

**Summary:** SBGW-Takes place during OotP. Spoilers for all the books. If you haven't read them, you shouldn't be on this site. Lupin told her not to flirt with him. She ignored his warnings. Now look where that got her. In the bed of one Sirius Black.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **

**Interruptions**

* * *

I didn't want to go down to breakfast. No one could make me! I was not about to go downstairs and face a 30-something-year-old man's wrath, resentment, or worse: hopelessness. I had to admit to myself, that sounded a little melodramatic, but I was known as a drama queen. Have to protect my title.

I stood slowly, dragging my feet as I shuffled over to my dresser. I took my sweet time picking out an outfit for the day. Should I wear a red spaghetti top with those blue levis? How would the blue capsleeve look with the distressed jeans? Should I wear that cute lime green camisole with the pink lace trim? On and on I thought these thoughts, while deep down I knew I was just prolonging the inevitable.

I finally sighed, grabbing the ripped jeans with bleach spots, knowing we were just going to be cleaning anyways, and an old quidditch shirt of Charlie's that was very loose and comfortable on me.

I grudgingly stumbled down the stairs, dreading what I would find. To my sheer relief, Sirius was no where to be found. Ron, Fred, and George were there, however, and their heads were all very close together, no doubt in deep discussion of something; most likely the joke shop idea that the twins still had.

They didn't look up as I came in, and, though this normally would have just pissed me off, I was very eased by this fact. My relief was short-lived, however, because when I sat down with some bacon and toast in front of me, Ron turned to me.

"'Mornin', Gin. Sirius came in here looking for you," he began, searching my face as though the reason an escaped convict wanted to know where I was might be written on my forehead or something.

"Oh," was all I said. My mind was racing: Sirius was looking for me? What did he want? Well, he obviously wanted to talk to me...about last night, maybe? Oh, I hoped not. Maybe I could avoid him...?

"Oi, Gin, are you listening to me?"

"Huh..? Wha...? Oh, sorry, Ron. What did you say?" I asked, still caught up in my thoughts.

"I _said_: Sirius said to tell you, when we saw you, that he'll be in his mother's room, with Buckbeak," Ron answered exasperatedly. He sounded very annoyed with me...what right did he have to be irritated with _me_? What had I done to offend his highness now?

"Okay..." I muttered, not getting up. If Sirius was in his mother's room, then that was exactly where I was _not_ going to go. Avoiding him, yes, that was the answer. I would avoid him for the rest of the summer, if I had to, just to evade the awkward conversation that was seemingly unavoidable.

"Are you going to go talk to him, or what?" Ron snapped, glaring at me.

"What is your problem?" I retorted, glad to have someone to take my frustration and anger out on.

"_My_ problem?"

"Did I stutter? Yeah, _your_ problem.Stop acting like such an arse!"

"_Me_?"

"Can you not understand English, Ron? Yes, you!"

"If anyone has a problem here, _baby sister_," he said slowly, as though he were talking to a small child with brain damage. "It is you. You have been acting like a spoiled little reclusive brat since yesterday!"

"Excuse me?" I growled. Oh, Merlin...did I just growl? What am I now, a dog?

"You heard me, _Ginevra_!" he snarled back. Since when had he become so aggressive and uncharacteristically waspish?

"You are such a stupid prick, _Ronald_," I returned. Then again, when had _I_ become so argumentative and litigious?

Ron opened his mouth, no doubt to reply with another ridiculous, wannabe-  
scathing remark, but another voice spoke before my brother.

"Stop it, you two. You're acting like five-year-olds."

I cringed; the one person I didn't want to talk to right now...

"Hey, Gin, can I talk to you real quick?" Sirius asked leaving no room for complaint or debate as he put his hand firmly on my shoulder and, after pulling me from the table, steered me out of the kitchen. He kept a strong but gentle hold on my, pushing me lightly up until I was in his room. The short journey was silent, but I noticed that he distanced himself from me more than he normally would have. Wait: '_normally would have_'? I had barely known him for twenty-four hours!

He shut and locked the door behind us with his wand, then proceeded to put a silencing charm on it. He turned to me, and I was shocked at the lack of mischievous sparkle in my eyes.

I knew what he was going to want to talk about, so I opened my mouth to apologize immediately. He beat me to it, however.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry," he apologized sincerely, bending down to my eye level. "I didn't even consider that maybe you didn't the same thing I wanted. Not that I blame you, of course. You're much, much too young for me; I'm way, way too old for you, etc. I'm on the run from the ministry, for Christ's sake!"

He was ranting now, and I just stared at him, my mouth open. How could this gorgeous, Apollo-esque, beautiful specimen of a man, the epitome of masculinity and femininity (but in a very sexy way), all rolled into one tall, lithe, intense package think that _anyone_ could _not_ want him? The sculpted, chiseled face topped with the silkiest of raven-colored hair...the lean, toned, thin body, starved for attention but at the same time emanating sexuality...the deepest, most emotional, stormy-grey eyes that were capable of being raging and saturated with passion or desire, lust or anger on second, then the next be as gentle and welcoming, with a bright sparkle of life hiding the horrors behind the grey curtains...Oh, Merlin I lost my train of thought.

I hadn't realized that I was moving closer to where he now stood, which was right beside his bed, until I pushed him down and pressed my lips onto his aggressively, straddling his waist an burying my hands in his soft, thick ebony hair.

I felt, rather than heard, his startled gasp of surprise (something I never thought I would hear) and took advantage immediately as his lips parted. My tongue was in his mouth, and he overcame his initial shock and his hands found their way into my hair, then down my back, and finally settled onto my hips. Everywhere he touched felt as though it were on fire; did he even know what he was doing to me?!

My hands found themselves at his waist, and I pushed his shirt up his stomach, his chest his head and neck and shoulders...and shirtless he was beneath me.

Before I knew it he turned us over so that I was beneath his weight and his hips were pushing into mine urgently. We were still at the edge of the bed, and he was partially standing, with his feet pushing on the floor and bracing himself against me, grinding hard into me.

I moaned into his mouth and felt him smile lopsidedly. His lips moved from mine down my jaw and to where my pulse was. He sucked there, hard enough to leave a mark, and bit my soft skin just enough to cause pain and pleasure simultaneously. His tongue ran down my neck and to my collarbone. He looked at me briefly, asking silent permission, before yanking the Quidditch shirt off of me and throwing it somewhere.

His tongue traced down, between my breasts, down my stomach, to the top of my jeans, and he paused. He hesitated, as though deciding on whether or not to do something, before he moved back up my body and his hands traced around my bra to the back where it hooked together. He unhooked the bra easily, almost professionally, and looked at me quickly before he began to remove it altogether.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Shit!" Sirius cursed, pushing back off the bed. He glanced around looking for his shirt, but his search was cut short as three more urgent knocks sounded at the door. !" he shouted, before remembering that he had put a silencing charm on the room.

The door handle jiggled slightly before "_Alohomora!"_ was heard.

I jumped behind the bed, grabbing my shirt and holding my bra in place as I went.

Sirius jumped over in front of the door, still shirtless, blocking the view of the bed. His hair was rumpled, his shirt was off, and his belt was unbuckled. He was breathing hard, and looked panicked, but was obviously trying to hide it. He looked incredibly sexy.

From my lame hiding place I heard my mother's voice.

"Sirius, have you-Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Molly...I was just, er, changing, and didn't hear you knock."

"I'm sorry." My mother sounded very embarrassed, and I knew that her face was turning as bright red as mine did when I was embarrassed. When Sirius next spoke, I could hear the smile in his voice; he was obviously amused be my mother's mortification.

"Honestly, Molly, it's fine. Now, what did you need?"

"Oh, I...I just wondered if you knew where Ginny was. The boys said she had gone to talk with you, and I need her to help clean."

"Oh, yeah. We were just talking a few minutes ago, in Buckbeak's room, and then she left, saying she had to go the lavatory."

"Ah, of course. If you see her, could you tell her to meet us in the storage room at the end of the main hall?"

"Of course," Sirius replied pleasantly, lying very smoothly. I crept out from behind the bed, hidden by Sirius' form, and snapped my bra back on. I sauntered up so I was very near Sirius, but neither he nor my mother saw or noticed me.

"Thank you, Sirius."

"No problem. See you."

Sirius shut the door behind my mother with a huge sigh of relief, and I took no time in pinning him to it and assaulting his lips with my own. He returned the kiss greedily, and turned me around, slamming my back up against the wall and lifting me up so that I had to wrap mylegs around his waist so I didn't fall...not that I minded.

He sucked and licked my neck again, drawing moans and sighs out of me happily as he pushed his groin into me roughly.

I gasped as I felt him and he pulled both my arms above my head, his mouth moving to my ear.

"Feel what you do to me, Gin?" he growled, pushing into me harder. His tongue moved out and flicked my ear, before moving to my neck again.

I moaned loudly, before remembering the silencing charm. "Sirius," I groaned as he thrust his hips to meet mine several times.

"Hm?"

"Silencing..oh! Charm..."

"Ah..._Silencio..._" he muttered, pointing his wand at the door.

His hand moved back to unsnap my red bra, and this time he removed it completely. He had his hands full, with my breasts and ass to occupy his pleasures, and I moved my own lips and tongue to his neck.

He growled, and ground his growing arousal into me eagerly.

"Ginny," he muttered huskily into my ear. His voice was so much lower than its natural tenor... "I want you...I need you..."

As if to prove this a fact, he thrust into my hips again.

"Sirius," I moaned.

Suddenly another "_Alohomora!" _was heard and the door opened again. By then we had moved slightly so that we were on the wall behind the door, therefore the door didn't open all the way.

It was my mother again.

"Sirius have you seen Ginny yet?"

"N-no," Sirius stammered. I could feel his heart racing as his bare chest was pressed against my own. He poked his head around the door. "I haven't seen her yet, actually. I haven't exactly finished getting dressed..." He trailed off, raising his eyebrows expectantly at my mother.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry, Sirius. Again. S-sorry...I'll just...be going now..."

She left, and Sirius reapplied the locking and silencing charms once again.

Sirius sighed, dropping his head onto my shoulder.

I sighed as well, knowing I was going to have to leave then.

Sirius cursed colorfully, stepping back and lowering me to the floor. He picked up my bra and handed it to me, avoiding looking at my eyes as he did so.

"Looks like you places to go, things to do..." he mumbled dejectedly.

"Sirius," I began, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me immediately, looking as though he were in quite a bit of pain. "I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault-"

"No, I mean...about last night. I was just, well...I was just scared, I guess," I finished lamely, looking at him hopefully.

He grinned and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "All is forgiven, luv. Now, I believe you have to go to a storage room. I...I am in dire need of some magazines and lotion, so-"

"Sorry," I repeated.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied good-naturedly. "I really have to go to the bathrrom, so...see you later, Gin."

I stood up on my toes and kissed him quickly before gathering my shirt and leaving, fixing my hair and appearance on the way to the storage room.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I have no excuses, sorry again, I should have made some up like everyone else...How about: I've been uninspired and lazy? How's that? Anyways, I appreciate all your reviews and support. Big thanks. And, yeah, duh, the story's all pedophile-ish and stuff. Deal with it. Lotsa platonic luv,

Ashlynn

aka

Sugarcult Babe

P.S. **CHECK OUT MY WEB SITE/ HOME PAGE!!! IT'S IN MY PROFILE, IF YOU WANNA SEE IT!!!

* * *

**

¡¡¡REVIEW, PLEASE!!!


End file.
